Desert Tracker
by Ardnassac
Summary: I was found in the desert. Raised by the Akatsuki, I eventually became one of them. However, I house one of the tailed demons my fellow members seek. Will they kill me for it, or will my new friend save me from myself? TobixOc.
1. Finding Home

Desert Tracker.

All the Naruto characters belong to Massashi Kishimoto. Cassandra and everything else not in the Naruto world belongs to me. This story is written in play form, from Cassandra's point of view.

The storyline has been changed a bit, to suit my purposes. I hope you enjoy. Tobi X Oc (Cassandra).

Everything in italics is the characters action or thought.

Chapter 1. Finding Home.

_Many years ago, in the middle of the desert, twenty miles away from the Sand Village...two mysterious cloaked figures came across a small, skinny girl whose leg was caught in a bear trap. The two men were none other than Sasori and Deidara of the Akatsuki, on their way home from a mission. That gir__l was me, and this is my story._

Deidara: Hey, Sasori, what's that over there?

Sasori: Not our concern.

Deidara: Awww, c'mon Sasori un! I wanna go check it out!

Sasori: _sigh_ Fine.

Deidara: Look Sasori, it's a little...um...

Sasori: Girl...a dirty, scraggly one, but a girl none the less.

Deidara: What's your name huh?

Cass: ...My...name is Cassandra.

Deidara: Why are you sitting out here then?

Cass: I'm waiting for my Father and Uncles. They said they would be back to get me if I was a good girl.

Sasori:...Did they put your leg in that trap?

Cass: Yes Sir.

Sasori:...Why?

Cass: I was bad, and it hurt a lot at first, but not so much now. I can't really feel it at all.

Sasori _whispering to Deidara_ It's obvious she's being abused. Just look at her. She's emaciated, and has bruises and cuts all over her. What kind of people put a child's leg in a bear trap? It's inhumane.

Deidara: _whispering back_ Should we take her un? Pein may not like it much, but...

Cass: _ I lean my head towards them and whisper_...Why are we whispering?

Deidara: We were deciding what we should do with you un.

Cass: Why would you do anything to me Mister?

Deidara: Oh, my name's Deidara un, and that's Sasori.

Cass: _bows head_ It's nice to meet you.

Sasori: Would you like to come with us Cassandra?

Cass: Father wouldn't like that very much.

Deidara: How would he know un?

Cass: Because he's coming now. _I point to three figures running towards us_ My Uncles are with him too.

Sasori: Well, we can either walk away, or you come with us and we run. What would you like to do?

Cass: _I look at him with hollow blue eyes_ Please, Mister Sasori, if you could undo the trap, I could take care of them.

Sasori: How could you possibly take on three grown adults? How old are you, 7, 8?

Cass: I'm 10 Sir, please, let me do it. I wouldn't feel right if you just took me.

Deidara: Oh, let her do it Sasori. I know I'd like to mutilate anyone who treated me so badly un.

Sasori: Fine. _He undid the trap and I weakly stood up. By now the three men are only a few feet away from us_

Cass: Thank you. _ I turn to face the men_ Hello Father, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Darios.

Jasper: You're in big trouble Cassandra! Darios, Goki, take care of these two jokers.

Cass: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Goki: Cassandra, shut up!

Cass: Make me Father.

_He and Jasper charge at me. I feint to the left and kicked Jasper in the groin with my injured leg. As he falls to the ground in pain, I send two quick punches to my Fathers face. Darios, __seeing his__ brothers fall so quickly, rushes me from behind. He gasps as I flicked my wrist and run a clawed hand through his abdomen. I quickly finish him and Jasper off and turn to my Father. With hate burning in my eyes I spit on him and slice his throat with the kunai in his hand. Sasori and Deidara observed me with interest._

Sasori: Deidara, was it just me, or did she just grow claws?

Deidara: No, I saw it too un, but they're gone now. And her chakra was off the charts for a moment there. I'm scared un, what if she's a demon?

Sasori: What if she's one of the tailed demons Deidara? That would be excellent. I guess we will have to wait and see. I'll give her this, she's smart. Look at how she's burying the bodies and hiding the bloody sand. No one will ever know what happened.

Cass: _ I come over to them and bow my head_ Thank you for letting me go.

Sasori: So I take it you're coming with us?

Cass: I would like too, if that's ok.

Deidara: Yeah, it'll be fine un.

Cass: _ I smile brightly at them_ Thank you so much! Are we travelling far?

Sasori: To the Rain Village area. It will take a few days.

Deidara: Unless we fly un!

Sasori: _face paling_ I'm sure that Cassandra wouldn't want to...

Cass: Are you serious? You can fly! That's awesome! How? How? How? I wanna see!!!!

Deidara: Heh heh heh. I guess that settles it then un.

_ Deidara performs his clay bird jutsu and manifests his large flying bird. My eyes are as big as tires staring at him. Sasori looks less than pleased...in fact, he looks a little sick. Nonetheless, we all hop on the bird and take off into the sky. I love the way the air rushes across my face, and how the landscape blurs as we go by. This is truly amazing. However, I soon fall asleep, and the next thing I know, Deidara is gently waking me up._

Deidara: Cassandra, we're here un.

Cass: Oh. What's that sound?

Deidara: That would be Sasori retching. He hates to fly, even though it's faster and safer than walking.

Cass: _I dig in my pocket and pull out some wilted leaves._ Sasori, eat these, they'll make you feel better.

Sasori: Ugh...what are they?

Cass: A medical herb called 'moons root'.

Sasori: I've heard of it. _He takes the leaves from me and eats them_ Thank you.

_ We walk through a cave entrance and go down a corridor until we get to a large open area. Deidara puts his hands on the wall and unleashes a seal of some sort. __suddenly__, the wall splits in two and opens. We walk inside down many more confusing corridors until we get to a very large, open room._

Sasori: This is the entrance hall. Konan! We're back!

_ A woman with sky blue hair appears in front of us_

Konan: Yes, I know Sasori. I could hear you retching. Why did you have to fly back, were you being chased? How was the mission, was it successful? Did you get all of the information? Did you dispose of the informant like I told you to...Who's this?

Cass: _ I shyly bow my head_ My...n-name is Cassandra.

Konan: Sasori, Deidara, explain yourselves!

Sasori: _puts a protective arm around me_ We found her Konan. Her family left her out in the desert, with a bear trap attached to her leg.

Deidara: We're going to keep her un.

Konan: Are you two mad? Do you not understand the responsibility of raising a child? We're not exactly running a day-care service here you know! We can't have kids running around here! Pein!

_ There is an orange flash and Pein appears_

Pein: What?

Konan: Look! _she points at me_

Pein: What's that?

Sasori: A child.

Deidara: We found her un.

Pein: Where on earth did you find a child?

Deidara: In the dessert, she had a bear trap on her leg un. They were abusing her!

Pein:...A...bear...trap? _turns to me_ what's your name?

Cass: C-Cassandra s-Sir. _I'm shaking in fear. Sasori tightens his grip on me_

Pein: Did you ask to come with these two?

Cass: Yes s-Sir. They s-saved me.

Deidara: Oh don't be modest! Pein, you should have seen her, when her family came and attacked she was all like Wham! Kabam! Puch! Whack! Pow!

Pein:...Thank you for the voice affects Deidara.

Sasori: It's true. I freed her from the trap and she took out her Father and two Uncles. Then she covered her tracks. Quite well I would say.

Pein: How old are you Cassandra?

Cass: Ten Sir.

Pein: Why did you kill your family?

Cass:...They...they...did bad things to me Sir.

Pein: What kind of bad things?

Cass: They would beat me a lot...a-and I wasn't allowed to eat until all the chores were done and they had eaten...so not much was left...and they...they...t-touched me s-sometimes...Sir.

Sasori: _holds me closer to him. I'm crying_ Well Pein?

Pein_: sigh_ You may keep her. Misery likes company, right? And we're the most miserable bunch of people on the planet. Go get her fed, and Konan will make her some clothes. Then I'll call a meeting to introduce her.

Deidara: Thank you Pein-sama.

Pein: _smirking_ So...which one of you is Mommy, and which one is Daddy?

Deidara/Sasori_:...glare_

Pein: _ laughing as he walks off_ The meeting will be in 20 minutes. Hurry up.

_ Sasori takes me to the kitchen to get me some food. I gobble it down, and then Konan takes me to get a bath and new clothes. She then takes me to a room filled with people. I go sit between Deidara and Sasori. I guess I'm adopted now..._

Pein: Alright guys, settle down. As you can see, Sasori and Deidara picked something up on their way back. Cassandra, stand up. _ I do, and look around nervously_ Ok, from left to right we have Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kukazu, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori, Deidara, and me. Everyone, this is Cassandra.

_ I heard a general mumble that I suppose meant 'hi'. _

Pein: Good, now that that is over, Sasori and Deidara are the girl's foster parents. I suggest you treat her as you wish to be treated...yes, Hidan?

Hidan: Why? What could a scrawny little brat do?

Pein: While I wasn't there to witness, I have been told that she recently killed three fully grown men.

Hidan: Civilians I bet.

Cass: No Sir. My Father was the head of the clan, and he and my Uncles trained me as a ninja.

Hidan: _sneering _ What clan would that be?

Cass: The Hakatanma Clan.

Hidan: Never heard of them.

Pein: _raising his eyebrow_ They are well known throughout the Land of Wind. The Hakatanma, or Jackal Clan.

Hidan: Still not impressed.

Pein: You'll still have to be civil around her.

Hidan: And I'll yet again ask why.

Deidara: Because I'll beat the snot out of you, you arrogant pompous filth.

Sasori: And I'll gladly pitch in.

Pein: That...and she will be taking over the cooking around here.

_ A collective cheer went up among them, and __Hidan's__ protests were silenced. I looked at Pein apprehensively. I could cook, I suppose, but..._

Pein: Don't worry, compared to what we've been surviving on, you'll do fine. Alright, any more questions? Tobi?

Tobi: Tobi will just make it known that I WAS HERE FIRST AND YOU WONT MAKE IT IN AKATSUKI BEFORE ME!!!!!!

Cass: _ I looked at the oddly masked person yelling at me and mumbled softly..._ Um...What's the Akatsuki?

Pein: Oh, that's right. Well, we are the Akatsuki. We are all S ranked criminals trying to take over the world.

Cass:...Why?

Pein: Because I was bored one day and decided to see how far I could take it. We are also a refuge to criminals, who in turn help us in our goals.

Cass: How are you going to take over the world?

Pein: By amassing great amounts of money and power. I would tell you more, but you aren't a member.

Cass: Oh.

Pein: Are you sure you want to live with us instead of going back home?

Cass: I don't have a home to go back to...and Deidara and Sasori saved me, so...if its ok...and I'll work really hard, I promise.

Pein: Then Welcome to the Akatsuki.

Tobi: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pein: Relax, Tobi, she isn't a ring member. She's about on your level...and age I suppose. You're what, 10, 11?

Tobi: Tobi is 12 and Tobi doesn't like her because she got here so easily. It's not fair!

Cass: I'm sorry to hear that.

Tobi: Why?

Cass: Because you're mean to me for no real reason.

Tobi: No! Tobi is not mean, Tobi is a Good Boy!!!

Cass_ I looked at Pein for an explanation, but he just shook his head. Was Tobi...mental perhaps?_ ...Well, if Tobi is a Good Boy, then he won't hate me without a reason.

Tobi: Ok! Tobi won't hate you unless you get in the Akatsuki before me...or take off my mask. Ok, friend?

Cass:...Uh...ok.

Tobi: Wheeeeee!!!!!!!!

Pein: _holding his head in his hand_ Ugh. Anyone else have anything to say? Good. I will assign her to help with the daily chores as well as the cooking. If you need her for something, just ask. Dismissed.

_ They all get up and leave. Deidara and Sasori show me to their room. Five sets of clothes are laid out on the bed for me._

Sasori: You will stay in here with us until we can get you your own room. The small chest at the foot of that bed is yours to put things in. Konan already got you a brush, a toothbrush and clothes. Ok?

Cass: Yes, and thank you.

Deidara: No problem un. Well, it's really late, so goodnight.

Cass: Goodnight.

_ We all went to sleep, but a few hours later I wake up from a nightmare. Frightened, I climbed into __Sasori's__ bed. He makes room for me and goes back to sleep. I would continue to sleep in either his or __Deidara's__ bed for the next few years. I felt comfort there._


	2. Tobi

All the Naruto characters belong to Massashi Kishimoto. Cassandra and everything else not in the Naruto world belongs to me. This story is written in play form, in Cassandra's point of view. Eveything in italics shows the characters thought or action.

Chapter 2. Tobi

_The next morning I woke up at 5 and began adjusting to my new life. I cooked breakfast for everyone, and watched with satisfaction as they wolfed it down. I even got a compliment from Pein. With that accomplished, I was assigned to mop the floors with Tobi._

Tobi: Ok, so the supply closet is here, and all we gotta do is the hallways and the entrance hall. Tobi likes to mop, its fun.

_I watched him strap two odd looking scrub brushes to his shoes, pour a large amount of soapy water out of a bucket, and start to skate around me._

Tobi: It's easiest to mop this way, because it is fun and gets done faster. Tobi likes it. Tobi made mop shoes for you too.

Cass: Thank you. _I strapped them on and awkwardly stood up. I did a few practice steps before taking off down the hall with Tobi. He was right, it was fun!_

Tobi: Tobi thinks that you don't know how to skate very well. You keep stumbling...uh...C...Cassandra. Can Tobi call you a shorter name?

Cass: Um...

Tobi: Great! You are now Cass, unless I feel like saying Cassandra. Ok Cass? Now Tobi will be a good boy and help you skate!

_Taking my hand, he swirled me around until I was dizzy and let me go. I rocketed down the hallway, miraculously not falling down. This isn't so hard I thought, as I practiced turning and slowing down. Too late, I heard Tobi's frantic shouting and I went smack into some one. Getting to my feet, I saw Hidan, looking murderously at me._

Hidan: You little brat! How dare you let Jashin sama and his priest fall to the ground! I will kill you!

_His skin changed to black with white marks outlining his skeleton, and a wicked looking scythe with three blades appeared in his hand. I fled as fast as I could, Hidan right behind me. Occasionally, he would stumble on the wet floor, and I would gain a few precious feet on him. Unfortunately, he knew the place better than I did, and I soon came across a dead end._

Hidan: Now die, little pig, for insulting Jashin!

Cass: ...But I don't even know who Jashin is!!! _I was sobbing by now, and trying to find a way out of this_

Hidan: Then you will die for your ignorance!

_As he came closer to me, I punched him as hard as I could in the hollow of his neck. He doubled over, and blood spewed from his mouth, but he didn't drop dead. My eyes widened in fear_

Hidan: _coughing_ Fool, a servant of Jashin such as myself is immortal!

Cass_ I shrank back from him, out of ideas. Then I heard footsteps, and Sasori, Deidara, Kukazu, Konan and Tobi appeared behind us._

Kukazu: Hidan! Leave the child alone and take your Triangle somewhere else! Now!

Hidan: She dared to defy Jashin!

Konan: So does everyone else stupid! Now get away from her, it was an accident.

Hidan:...Jashin...Jashin...

Tobi: Tobi thinks that there isn't even a real Jashin, and Hidan just likes upside down triangles because he is stupid!

Hidan: _his eyes look like they are about to pop out of his head_ WHAT!!!!!!

_I take that opportunity to run behind Sasori and Deidara. Tobi smiled at me...I think. It's hard to tell with his mask, but I'm pretty sure he did. __Grumbling,__ Kukazu steps up to Hidan, unleashes these tentacle things and cut __Hidan's__ head off. It hit the ground cursing. Konan looked bored, like this happens often. Kukazu then picked __Hidan's__ body up and kicked the bleeding __head down__ the hallway. I guess I'll have to mop again, but it's better than being gutted by a psycho with a scythe. __Much better._

Konan: Are you ok Cassandra?

Cass: Yes, thank you so much.

Konan: Thank Tobi, he's the one who got us. Try to be careful around Hidan; he's really obsessed with his...triangle. Once he knows that you aren't afraid of him, he'll leave you alone. All Hidan is is a bully. A really annoying bully that just won't die.

Cass: Thanks Tobi.

Tobi: See, I told you Tobi is a good boy! Tobi thinks you will be a fun friend.

Deidara: Ugh. Don't scare me like that! Be more careful ok?

Cass: Yes Deidara.

Deidara: _pats my head_ That's a good girl un.

_He, Sasori, and Konan leave. Tobi and I finish the mopping without further __incident,__ and I prepare lunch. Afterwards, there really isn't much to do, so Tobi gives me a grand tour of the place, which is useful, because all the corridors look the same after awhile._

Cass: So Tobi, how long have you been here?

Tobi: As long as I can remember. Tobi has amnesia, because he was in a bad accident before. That's why Tobi doesn't show any skin at all. Sasori and Kukazu fixed Tobi up the best they could, but Tobi has scars and can't remember anything before he was here. Some of it is coming back to Tobi though, he remembers little things, and Sasori says one day, everything will make sense to Tobi. But even if Tobi remembers stuff, he doesn't want to leave here. I have no where to go back to, and they are good to me here. That's what Tobi thinks.

Cass: Why do you talk in third person Tobi?

Tobi: It's just a habit, but I can stop if you want.

Cass: I think it's cute!

Tobi: Tobi does it also because 'Tobi' isn't my name. Its close, but it's not 'Tobi'.

Cass: So saying your name over and over might help you remember?

Tobi: Yes. So what about you?

Cass: Well, my Mommy died giving birth to me... and I don't have any siblings. My Father and Uncles raised me, but they...they did...

Tobi: Don't talk about it. Tobi understands. _he pats me on the back _

Cass: Thank you Tobi. I think we will be good friends too.

Tobi: So let's play a game. Tobi will ask a question, and you answer. Then you ask a question, and Tobi will answer.

Cass: Alright.

Tobi: Favorite color?

Cass: Purple.

Tobi: Orange.

Cass: Favorite food type?

Tobi: Sweets.

Cass: Meat.

Tobi: Favorite weapon?

Cass: Senbon.

Tobi: Kunai.

Cass: Favorite type of fighting style?

Tobi: Genjutsu.

Cass: Taijutsu. I'm horrible at Genjutsu, but Ninjutsu is ok.

Tobi: Tobi is good at Genjutsu when he wants, but then Taijutsu. Ninjutsu involves too much memory for Tobi. Favorite animal?

Cass: Jackals.

Tobi: Puppies!

_The game keeps going until its time to make dinner. I teach Tobi how to chop vegetables, so we can continue to talk. Everyone sits down to eat, except Hidan. He is still sulking. Konan does the dishes afterwards and everyone goes their separate ways._

Tobi: Tomorrow, we have to do laundry. Tobi hates laundry.

Cass: I don't mind laundry. Goodnight Tobi!

Tobi: Goodnight Cass!


	3. Rivals And Friends

All Naruto characters belong to Massashi Kishimoto. Cassandra and all the things not in the Naruto world belong to me. This story is written in play form, and is from Cassandra's point of view. Everything in italics is the characters thought or action.

Chapter 3. Rivals / Friends

_It only took me a few weeks to get into a daily routine at the Akatsuki. Every morning, I would begin by cooking breakfast, doing various chores, and take a break after lunch. Then I would resume working, and do odd jobs for those who needed my assistance. In the evenings, I would prepare dinner, and on occasion make __dessert,__ or treats as well. Tobi was my constant companion, which was lucky for me, because everyone else was so busy all the time. I saw Deidara and Sasori often enough, and remained __very__ attached to them. In my eyes, they could fix all things, explain all things, protect me from all things, and be there for me in all things. They were my loving parents, and even though they didn't expressly get along all the time, I knew they loved me._

_I also began to develop a sort of relationship with the other members, and saw them as my extended family. While Sasori and Deidara were my parents, and Tobi my best friend, Konan __was like__ an older sister. She guided me, and taught me different things that girls were expected to know. I got along with her very well. _

_Pein was the boss, but on the inside, he was really just a bored teenager. I treated him with respect when others were around, but when it was just the two of us, we dropped the tittles __and were__ just ourselves. Pein was like my older brother. He was also Konan's boyfriend, and whenever they fought, I would help them get back together. I don't think they ever truly got mad at __each other__, just annoyed. It was most always __Pein's__ fault, but that was to be expected. He was a boy after all. _

_Kukazu became an uncle of __sorts,__ and he taught me all about medicine. Sasori usually followed up on these medical lesions with one that was poison related, so I would have an understanding of the balance between life and death. _

_Hidan...well, he continued to regard me with as much respect as a __turd__. I just ignored Hidan._

_Itachi was always very fun to hang out with. He had an interesting view on everything, and when he had time, he would help me train with my weapons. My average aim became deadly under __Itachi's__ skilled guidance. He was a cousin to me, because he wasn't around often enough to be another brother. _

_Kisame was another uncle. He taught me how to swim and love the water. Having grown up in a desert for most of my life, swimming wasn't a necessary thing, but it was useful __knowledge and__ I enjoyed it. _

_Last but not least was Zetsu. He was Tobi's caretaker. I considered Zetsu an odd, distant cousin. He was rarely around, and he frightened me. Zetsu talked and argued with himself and __was a__ cannibal. On top of that, he was half __venus__ flytrap. Still, on the rare occasions that I did talk to him, I liked it. He was a nice being, and made me laugh. _

_My family wasn't always easy to get along with, but I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world, because I knew that they all were there for me when I needed it. I trained desperately so I __could be__ there for them one day too. __Tobi and I would spend hours together, trying to grasp some move, or jutsu.__ I can remember many good times I spent with my family. I remember the first time I was allowed near weapons, and allowed to train. It was one afternoon that Tobi and I didn't have any chores, so he suggested we fight to see who was stronger._

Tobi: Tobi thinks that his Genjutsu is stronger than your Taijutsu.

Cass: Really? Would you like to test that theory Tobi?

Tobi: Yes, Tobi would. _he__ grinned at me. I had spent enough time with him to recognize his facial expressions, even with the mask_

Cass: Alright then, Mr. Big shot, to the training hall.

_Along the way we picked Konan to be our referee._

Tobi: Who ever is on the ground for more than ten seconds loses. Ok?

Cass: Bring it Tobi.

Konan: Alright guys, begin!

_Tobi started doing a hand sign, but I didn't let him finish. I charged him and landed a roundhouse kick to hit head. All too late, I realized it was an illusion and suddenly found myself surrounded by at least 50 Tobi's. It was his favorite trick._

Tobi: Well, which one is the real Tobi? Can you find me Cass?

Cass: It doesn't matter, I'll just beat you all up!

_I released seven shadow clones and began pummeling away at the army of Tobi's, all the while searching for the real one. Noticing one who seemed to be hanging back more than the rest, I leaped on it and punched it in the gut. Instead of a puff of smoke, I heard a grunt of pain._

Cass: Gotcha!

Tobi: _His eye watering, the other Tobi's disappeared. Still, he wasn't out yet, as he aimed a well placed kick to my groin_ Ha! In your face!

Cass: _ugh...I won't be able to have kids if he does that again, I thought. Then I jumped on his back and we both fell down. He was squirming like crazy_ Konan, start counting!

Konan: One...two...three...five...nine...oh, there he goes.

_Tobi had managed to break free and was now pinning me to the ground. His grin grew even wider under his mask as he saw that I couldn't manage to get him off. I had to do something... struggling, I managed to reach my hand to his head and pulled hard on his shock of black hair. He grunted, but didn't let up. I knew I had lost._

Konan: ...Ten. And Tobi is the winner! Now get off of her before I report you for sexual harassment!

Tobi: _looking shocked_ Konan san, Tobi is only twelve years old! Tobi is a minor, and minors can't do that!

Konan: You're not really a minor and you know it Tobi. Now get off.

_Tobi jumped off of me like greased lightning. Technically, Tobi was in his late twenties, because he had been found as a young boy years ago, but Sasori gave him an improved body that was only twelve years or so old. So even though Tobi had lived around twenty nine years, he was still only twelve, just two years my senior. It was confusing the first time he explained it to me, but I soon learned not to question certain things in the Akatsuki._

Tobi: See? Tobi's Genjutsu is better than your Taijutsu!

Cass: _sigh_ Yes, and Tobi is easily twenty pounds heavier than me, and better muscled. That helps. Good fight though!

Tobi: Yes yes yes. Tobi is a good boy and won, but Tobi's gut hurts!

Cass: And my groin doesn't? I can barely stand Tobi!

Tobi: Tobi is sorry! Tobi will carry you places!

Cass: No thank you Tobi, I have my honor.

Tobi: What's that?

_We both laughed. Living in a criminal organization doesn't let you see a lot of honor at all. Still, I didn't want him to carry me. That would be humiliating. I was sore for the next few days, but as soon as I could, I challenged Tobi to another fight. _

Tobi: Are you sure?

Cass: Yes! I want to fight you again.

Tobi: Ok!

_We got Konan to be our ref again and began our fight. This time, I didn't hold back at all and soon had Tobi pinned again. Konan's count reached 8...and Tobi squirmed free. Sighing, I got up and stood in the middle of the room. Tobi cautiously approached me. As soon as he got within my striking range, I leaped up into the air and came crashing down on his head. Not exactly ninja skills, but hey, whatever works, right? We struggled on the ground for a good few minutes, but I gained the advantage and Konan finished the count. _

Tobi_dizzy_ Ow! What did you do Cass?

Cass: I jumped on your head.

Tobi: Not very ninja like...

Cass: It worked didn't it?

Tobi: Tobi guesses so...Now Tobi's head hurts a lot!

Cass: I'm sorry Tobi.

Tobi: Tobi thinks you will now be his rival in battle!

Cass: Ok. So our score is one: one.

Tobi: Yes. Tobi thinks if we both do our best, we can join the Akatsuki as partners!

Cass: Ok Tobi. Let's do that.

Konan: Oh boy...


	4. First Mission

All Naruto characters belong to Massashi Kishimoto. Cassandra and everything non Naruto related is mine. The story is written in play form, in Cassandra's point of view. Everything in italics is the characters thought or action.

Chapter 4. First Mission.

_As Tobi and I continued to practice our fighting skills, Pein started to take an interest in us. Soon, he even started giving us low level jobs that the others didn't feel like bothering with. We were thrilled. Our first real paying mission came a few months later. It was a simple lynching. As soon as I heard, I ran to tell Deidara and Sasori._

Sasori: Really, Pein is letting you do it?

Cass: Yes! He says there is no way Tobi and I can mess it up, all we have to do is knock off some old geezer.

Deidara: Are you ok with that? Killing a total stranger?

Cass: A little. Its part of being a ninja, we are killers. There is no helping it. Besides, I want to prove my worth to you guys.

Sasori: You do your fair share around here.

Cass: It's not the same though.

Deidara: _sniff_ I guess our little girl is growing up un.

Cass: Awww Deidara! I'm still your little girl! I'm only 11.

Deidara: Since when?

Sasori: Her birthday was last week, you idiot. Cassandra, I'm happy for you. I know you'll do fine.

Deidara:...Yeah. Go for it!

_I hug them both and meet Tobi in the main hall. Zetsu is telling him not to screw up and be careful. I guess he is Tobi's father figure..._

Cass: Ready Tobi?

Tobi: Uh huh. Let's go.

_We waved goodbye and headed out. It was the first time I'd even been outside since I got there, six months ago. We followed our map until we arrived at an old run down shack just outside of the main Village. Tobi knocked on the door and our target appeared. He may have been an old man, but he still looked like he could put up a pretty good fight. I scanned my notes. His name __was Mr__. Hideki, age 74. He knew too much, and owed the Akatsuki a pretty large sum of money. Usually, Kukazu dealt with money related missions, but he had a bad cold. _

Mr. Hideki: Yes?

Cass: We are from the Akatsuki.

Mr. Hideki: A couple of kids? And here I was sweating, thinking you were going to off me.

Cass: We are. _my voice was cold and hard, pure business. I had practiced in the mirror for hours on my facial expression and voice tone. The old guy looked pretty scared._

Mr. Hideki: Surely a couple of kids wouldn't do in an old man?

Tobi: It's our job. Nothing personal. Do you have any last requests?

Mr. Hideki: Yes. Eat dirt!

_He did a quick hand sign and we were swallowed up in dirt. He cackled manically at up, spit flying everywhere. Tobi nodded to me, and 'we' escaped from the dirt. I had to hand it to the __boy,__ he was darn good at Genjutsu. Mr. Hideki was to busy laughing to __notice,__ and I threw several Senbon to his vital organs. He died instantly. One thing Itachi always taught me was if you were clearly stronger than your opponent, a mercy killing would be the more respectable way to go. I took it to heart._

Cass: Good job Tobi.

Tobi: Poor old man...

Cass: It can't be helped I guess. Lets go home Tobi.

_He zipped the body in a bag and burned it. After we collected the money he owed us, we torched his house. As soon as it was gone, we put the fire out and left. Once we got back __to Headquarters__, everyone swarmed us with questions. Tobi and I weren't really in the mood. Pein noticed and spoke up_

Pein: Lay off everyone. The first kill is always the hardest. I take it you succeeded?

Cass: Yes sir.

Pein: Good. I already deposited your money into your accounts. And the cleanup job?

Tobi: Done.

Pein: Good job guys. Dismissed.

_We both sulked on the balcony for a few hours. I felt...guilty._

Cass: Tobi...Do you think...we did ok?

Tobi: Tobi doesn't know. All Tobi ever wanted was to join Akatsuki, but Tobi's stomach hurts. Tobi thinks he will be sick.

Cass: I feel like we didn't give him a chance.

Tobi: Yeah. Maybe...maybe if we were really respectful...and mourned, that would be ok? Tobi knows that everyone is always quiet for a few days after a mission. Maybe they mourn too?

Cass: Yeah...I think so. Tobi, I'm not upset that I killed him, I'm upset that he didn't fight back much. I...enjoyed killing him. Is that bad?

Tobi: Tobi doesn't think so. Tobi thinks he didn't fight because it was his time to go...

Cass:...Yeah. This being a ninja thing is harder than I thought.

Tobi: Then we will have to train harder and do better. We can still respect the dead and work as ninja. That's what Tobi thinks.

Cass: I think you're right Tobi. This will all work out. I think I will go to bed now. I don't feel good.

Tobi: Tobi will make dinner if you do laundry tomorrow.

Cass: Deal.

_We shook hands and I went to my room. I cried myself into a fitful sleep. Later, Deidara crept into the bed and held me against him. He comforted me until I was sleeping normally. By the next morning, I felt a little numb, but otherwise fine. Pein held off on the missions for awhile, but in time Tobi and I would both get used to it. Killing was part of being a ninja. We learned to accept that._


	5. Meeting Anakbal

All Naruto characters belong to Massashi Kishimoto. Cassandra and everything non Naruto related is mine. Story is in play form, from Cassandra's point of view. Everything in italics is the characters thought or action.

Chapter 5. Meeting Anakbal

_As my time in the Akatsuki passed, my ability as a ninja improved. Tobi and I sparred every day now, but instead of the childish matches we had before, we were now waging an all out attack on each other. I loved to fight; it made me feel as if a part of me was alive. I often wondered if perhaps that wasn't true. One day, Tobi and I were in a particularly intense fight, when that bloodlust loving part of me showed its true form._

Cass: C'mon Tobi, is that the best you can do? I didn't even feel that kick!

Tobi: Oh yeah, well how about this!

_Catching me off guard, Tobi landed a kick so hard to my gut that I flew backwards in the air. Bloodlust welled up inside me, and even as I lay on the ground, panting and coughing up blood and bile, I wanted more. That part of me that loved to fight started coming out. I felt a wave of rage overtake me, and I passed out..._

Tobi: Cass...Cass? Cassandra? Did Tobi hurt you to much? Tobi is sorry!

Cass/Anakbal: _instead of my voice, a deep, sneering voice answers._ You pathetic piece of trash. That may have injured my container, but it didn't even register to me.

Tobi:...You aren't Cassandra...

Cass/Anakbal: No, I am Anakbal!

Tobi:...Who?

Cass/Anakbal: Anakbal, you fool! The Great Three Tailed Jackal of the Desert Lands.

Tobi: Well, Tobi has never heard of you, and Tobi thinks he wants Cass back right now!

Cass/Anakbal: Oh, do you miss my container? Poor trash. Well that's just too bad fool, because I have business to settle with you. If she dies, so do I. So to fix that problem, I will kill you!

Tobi: That doesn't make any sense! We were just sparring, Tobi wasn't trying to kill Cass!...

_Tobi dodges out of the way as Anakbal rushes him. Snarling, Anakbal leaps into the air and comes crashing down on Tobi's back. Luckily, Tobi is used to me doing the same thing, and quickly rolls onto his side. Then he lifts himself up and body slams on Anakbal, stunning him momentarily._

Tobi: Tobi says he wants Cassandra back right now!

Cass/Anakbal:...Ugh...c...curses. It's been to long since I've been out. I can barely move properly...

Tobi: Tobi will not hurt you, because Tobi will not hurt Cass, but you have to go away now.

Cass/Anakbal: Why would I listen to human filth?

Tobi: Because Tobi can beat you. All Tobi has to do is wake Cass up. If she's conscious, you go away.

Cass/Anakbal: NO!!! I WILL NOT BE CAGED AGAIN!!!

_Anakbal struggles to get up, but Tobi is faster. He quickly pours water on my face and yells at me to wake up. After a few moments, I start coming around. Confused, I ask Tobi what happened to me._

Tobi: You mean you don't remember?

Cass: No...I just passed out. I feel exhausted.

Tobi: Cassandra, you went crazy! You kept saying that you were some guy named Anakbal, the Great Jackal or something like that. You tried to kill Tobi!

Cass: What? Tobi, are you feeling ok?

Tobi: Tobi is fine! Its you Tobi is worried about; you are possessed by a demon, and not just any one, a Tailed Demon!

Cass: Tobi, that's impossible. People who are possessed by demons, especially Tailed Ones have enormous levels of chakra. I have an average level.

Tobi: Well maybe it was sealed differently! Do you have any birth marks or anything that would show...

Cass: No Tobi. Nothing like that. As for Anakbal, he's considered a legend in our family. Those with great power are supposed to be blessed by him. I have no great power, and I highly doubt that Anakbal just felt like possessing me.

Tobi: Maybe your Dad put him in you when you were a baby! Maybe that's why your Mom is d...

Cass: _my face hardens, and I look sternly at Tobi_ My Father was a wicked man, but I doubt that he had enough hate towards my Mother to sacrifice her to Anakbal and seal him within me. He may have hated me, but he idolized my Mother.

Tobi: He could have been lying about that! You weren't alive to see the proof! You never know, and he trained you really hard. Maybe Tobi is right.

Cass: Tobi shut up about my family! I am already tired and confused; I don't need you trying to convince me that I am also demon possessed.

Tobi: But...Your Dad...

Cass: SHUT UP!

_I get up to strike him, but fall down and pass out from exhaustion. Sighing, Tobi carries me to my room and lays me on my bed_

Tobi: _whispering to me_ Tobi is right, he knows it. But Tobi won't tell anybody. They might kill you for your demon, and Tobi won't allow that. Tobi thinks its best if only he knows, that way, Tobi can protect you.

_I regain consciousness a few hours later, and find Tobi sitting by my bed_

Cass: Tobi?

Tobi: Are you feeling better?

Cass: Yeah, but my heads all groggy. I remember fighting earlier...and yelling. What happened?

Tobi: Tobi was too rough, and won.

Cass: Ah well. I'll win next time then.

Tobi: Yes, Tobi is sure you will.

_I went on for a long time without knowing about Anakbal. Tobi kept his word, and never mentioned it, or my family._


	6. Tragedy Comes Calling

Massashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I own Cassandra and everthing non Naruto related. The story is in play form, from Cassandra's point of view. Italics represent character thought or action.

Chapter 6. Tragedy Comes Calling.

_Yet again, more time passed by in the Akatsuki. Life with my family was good, and I felt that they brought me up the best that they knew how to. I was __now 17 years old, a young woman __instead of a child. They say that the teenage years are the best times of your life. Well, whoever 'they' are, I wo__uld like to give them a good __p__i__ece__ of__ my mind. My teenage years were __a nightmare for me._

_A few months after my 13th birthday, I grew several inches, and started developing certain body parts in the chest region. Small as they wer__e, I was overjoyed that someone __could tell I was female without asking me. Deidara always said he felt my pain when I complained to him about such things. Where as I was the definition o__f a tomboy, Deidara had a very __feminine appearance, which he absolutely hated. My 13th year was really the only good teenage year I experienced. _

_On my 14th birthday, I officially became a woman. It still sends a chill down my spine when I think about the first morning I woke up with blood dripping from m__e. The following conversations __were both embarrassing to me as well as to Sasori and Deidara. Konan made me feel a little better, but the moment was ruined when Pein found out and told ev__eryone. I was mortified. Konan __punched him in the face, but the damage was done. _

_My 15th birthday came and went unnoticed. A tragedy had struck us only days before...Kukazu and Hidan were both dead. I was told that they had acquired the Two Tailed Dem__on, when __they came across some ninja from Konoha. They fought them, but were over powered. I didn't particularly care that Hidan was dead. In fact I was upset that I hadn't __found a way to kill him first. __But I missed Kukazu and his lessons on health and money. I knew he had well over lived his lifetime, but it was a shock for me that he could be dead. We were th__e Akatsuki. We were invincible. __Now two of us were dead. It was an incomprehensible idea for me, and I moped around headquarters for days. Even now, I still miss Kukazu. No one ever told __me the names of the ninjas that __killed them. If I had known their names, they would be dead._

_My 16th was perhaps the worst. That day Tobi and I were on another mission. A client of ours had threatened to turn us in to the authorities if we __didn't comply with his demands. __Obviously, we aren't the sort of organization that takes kindly to blackmail, so Tobi and I were to lynch the guy. Halfway through the mission, Pein decided he wa__nted us to kill his family too. __I almost backed out. The man had a wife and three children. The oldest one wasn't more than 5 years old. Pein insisted to us over our radios that if we d__idn't do it, don't come home. No __amount of pleading could get him to change his mind. Tobi and I carried out the mission as Pein asked. The voices of that family will haunt me until the d__ay I die. The mothers' pleading was__ bad, but the worst was the baby. He looked at me with big blue eyes full of sadness and understanding. I am convinced he knew what I was going to__ do. He never cried out, never __fought back. He just lay in his crib and watched as I slit his throat. I didn't even do a clean job, my arm was shaking so badly. I cut his head off crooked, and fell to the ground sobbing and__screaming. Tobi was shaking silently as well. He had done away with the man and other two children. That day, a part of my soul died, and I began to wonder yet again, why I was doing__this. Pein said he could rule the world better__than is was being ruled already. That was fine with me, but if that meant I had to kill innocent people...I__ wasn't sure about that. In that __sense, I hated Pein. I usually got along with him, but he believed strength lay in experience. He knew I couldn't stand killing innocents, but he thought it would mak__e me stronger, so once __in awhile, he sent Tobi and me to lynch someone. When Tobi and I got back that evening, we celebrated my birthday. It was the most awful experience of__ my life. Here I was, enjoying __the privilege of another year of life, hours after I had taken that privilege away from two people. I retired early, and spent the entire night throwing up in t__he bathroom. I was so overcome __with guilt and remorse, I actually became sick. I couldn't hold my food down and I developed a fever. This 'grieving illness' as Pein called it, lasted two w__eeks. Tobi was in an even worse __condition. He stayed in his room for three weeks straight. _

_Now we have reached to my 17th birthday. It was a few days ago, and I had a nice, quiet birthday. It was too quiet, like the calm before a storm. I'm expecting s__omething to happen any day now. _

_Well, enough rambling. I need to do my chores._

Tobi: _knocks on the door and comes in_ Hey Cass, what are you doing?

Cass: I was just scribbling in my diary Tobi.

Tobi: Oooohhhh! You have a diary? Let Tobi see! Let Tobi see!

Cass: No, it's private. What do you want?

Tobi: Tobi was just coming to tell you we have to go grocery shopping, and that Sasori and Deidara went out on a mission earlier. They said they will be back shortly.

Cass: Alright, let's go then.

_We go to a small store on the outskirts of the village. The owner is a nice old lady, and she has no problem with Akatsuki, so we get all of our supplies from her. We picked u__p everything that __we needed, bread, meats, candy, ect. and go to pay_

Cass: How much is it Mrs. Yumiko?

Mrs. Yumiko: $56.79. Thank you.

Cass: Mhmmm. Goodbye! C'mon Tobi, I want to get home.

_As soon as we arrived home, I felt a sudden wave of cold fear wash over me. I stumbled and fell to the ground. I only ever got this feeling when something __was horribly wrong, like how an __animal can sense danger._

Tobi: Cass? Are you ok, what's wrong?

Cass: I don't know yet Tobi, but something is wrong. I got that feeling again.

_Tobi helped me up, and we both rushed inside._

Cass: Pein! Pein what happened?

Pein: What happened?

Cass: I don't know that's why I'm asking you!

Pein: Nothing has happened Cassandra. What makes you think that anything's happened?

Cass: I just...I got this feeling, that's all.

Pein: Well, as far as I know everything is fine here so why don't you put the groceries away and stop worrying, alright?

Cass: _sigh_ Yes Pein.

_Tobi and I put the groceries away, and go __finish__ up our chores. I went to take a nap after that, because I had a __horrible__ headache. The next thing __I__ knew, Tobi was gently shaking me awake._

Tobi: Cassandra?

Cass: Yeah? What's up Tobi, you sound upset.

Tobi: Tobi came to tell you something.

Cass: Ok, shoot.

Tobi: You've been asleep for a few hours.

Cass: Ok...where are you going with this Tobi?

Tobi: Well...you missed a lot...

Cass:...Like what? _My voice rose in pitch. Something was seriously wrong_

Tobi: Remember that Sasori and Deidara went out today, to acquire the One Tailed Demon?

Cass: Yes. What happened? Did the Demon break loose? Is everyone ok?

Tobi: Well, a lot was going on at once, but Deidara got the Demons container, and Sasori was bringing up the rear, to make sure that no one was following behind.

Cass: Tobi, tell me what happened, or I will strangle you.

Tobi: Deidara is badly injured...and and...Sasori...he's...he's...Cassandra, Sasori is dead. His Grandma was fighting him because she was trying to save the container...and there was another person there, a girl. I just went with Zetsu to have a look, but he's already dead. His heart was pierced...and then his Grandma came in here, demanding that she be sacrificed to save the container. Tobi doesn't know what happened to the girl. Deidara is in the infirmary, and Konan is taking care of him right now. There was too much going on, and Tobi is a little sketchy on the details, but that's what Tobi thinks happened. Tobi is so sorry Cassandra. Really really sorry.

_I sat in a stunned silence through this little speech, half listening. I __didn't__ care about pointless __details__. All I knew was Deidara, my parent was injured, an__d Sasori__, my__ other parent, my __teacher, my friend, was dead. And I __couldn't__ even avenge him, because his killer was dead too. I guess I must have been crying, because Tobi went to wipe away__ my tears, and tried to hug me. __I pushed him away. Now was not the time for comfort. Now was the time for denial and rage. Now was the time to thirst for the blood that I could not have. The__ beast within me stirred, and I __let out a savage growl. _

Tobi: Cass...are you ok?

Cass: OF COURSE IM NOT OK YOU FOOL! Sasori is DEAD! Deidara is HURT! And I can't even DO anything about it!

Tobi: Cass, you need to calm down. It will be ok.

Cass: It will NEVER be ok Tobi. NEVER! I want someone's blood for this!

Tobi: Cass, Sasori's killer is dead, and the person who injured Deidara got what was coming to him. Besides, the container is alive! You won't have to feel bad about him dying for us to get his demon.

Cass: What is his name?

Tobi: Gaara of the Sand. He's the Kazekage of the Sand Village.

Cass: Gaara-sama?

Tobi: You know him?

Cass: I know of him. He was the Kazekage's devil son. I always wanted to know why he was feared. I guess now I know. He housed a demon. Poor Gaara-sama. I want to go see him.

Tobi: You won't hurt him right?

Cass: Not unless he gives me reason to.

_We walk down the long corridor to the place where Pein did the sacrifices to extract the Tailed Demons. I never went down here if I could help it. Soon we __came to an open room. Gaara was __tied up, with a calm, bored look on his face. I saw a mangled body on the floor. I guess it must have been Sasori's killer. Growling, I kicked it away from me and spat on it._

Gaara: Don't. She's been through enough. You should respect the dead.

Cass: I'm showing her all the respect she deserves for killing Sasori.

Gaara: He must have been weak to die from this old woman's hands. Is that her fault?

Cass: No man is immortal. It still gives me no reason to respect her.

Gaara: No, no man is immortal, but isn't that one of your organizations goals?

Cass: I'm an underling, so I wouldn't know.

Gaara: So who was this Sasori to you?

Cass: My foster parent. What's it to you?

Gaara: Then that woman is your foster grandmother. I'm just curious.

Cass: Nosy boys don't have a long life expectancy.

Gaara: Neither do rage filled underlings. Rage often leads to stupid mistakes, sometimes fatal ones. Believe me, I would know.

Cass: How is it that you are so calm in a time like this?

Gaara: It's called patience and understanding. You should try it sometime. I understand that you are upset that Sasori is dead, but he was a ninja. Ninja are expected to die sometime. I see that you look a little calmer now. Rage is a short lived thing. It's much easier to let it go.

Cass: I can't let it go. He's dead. That means he isn't ever coming back.

Gaara: I never said you have to let go immediately, just as long as you don't harm others in your grief.

Cass: _I take a deep breath and start feeling more at peace_ Thank you for your advice. You are a wise ruler, Kazekage Gaara.

Gaara: _smiling_ Thank you. So...when can I leave?

Cass: I don't know actually.

Tobi: Pein says that we can get him out of here and back home if he swears not to come back and try to seek revenge on us.

Gaara: I'm just happy to be alive. Your organization has actually ridded me of a great burden. However, I won't turn a blind eye if you attack my people again. I won't tolerate chaos in my home.

Cass: We really aren't that bad. We keep peace in our own way.

Gaara: Then we can have a mutual understanding. I know little about this place, and I think I would like to keep it that way.

Cass: Excellent. Then I will escort you home.

Tobi: Wait for Tobi.

Cass: No Tobi, I got this. I want to be alone for now. I may take the scenic route on the way back home.

Tobi:...Well, if you need Tobi...

Cass: I'll keep in touch. Tell Pein I'm taking care of this. Bye.

_I untie Gaara and we walk out together like this is an everyday __occurrence__. I liked that about him, he seemed to be a very accepting guy. I guess that would co__me with the job __description__ of __being Kazekage. I was over my initial anger and had settled into a numb sense of shock. Still, I thought, sighing to myself, it could have been a whole lot w__orse. Gaara shifted into place __behind me and we started the trek back to his home._


	7. Accepting And Moving On

All the Naruto characters belong to Massashi Kishimoto. Cassandra, and everything else not from the Naruto world belong to me. The story is written in play form, from Cassandra's point of view. Everything in italics is the characters thought or action.

Chapter 7. Accepting And Moving On

_We soon arrive at the Sand Village, and Gaara asks me to stay for the night._

Cass: I really should be getting back Kazekage Gaara.

Gaara: I insist. I would like to question you a bit.

Cass: I'm not a snitch Kazekage.

Gaara: I didn't mean secrets about the Akatsuki. I just want to understand you and your position better. Come.

_He leads me to his Study and I sit in a chair. He stands_

Gaara: What is your name?

Cass: Oh, forgive me. Cassandra is my name, but you can call me Cass.

Gaara: Tell me about yourself Cass. How did you end up in the Akatsuki?

Cass: My Father was an abusive man and my Mother died soon after I was born. Sasori and Deidara found me and adopted me.

Gaara: I see. Were they good to you? Did they treat you well?

Cass: Yes. They were the best parents I could have asked for. Sasori was always making an effort to teach me things, and Deidara...he was like my Mother.

Gaara: And the other members? How were they towards you?

Cass: They were all very good to me. Each taught me in his or her own way, and they all raised me to the best of their abilities. I personally think they did a pretty decent job.

Gaara: It would seem so. Who is the orange masked one? He seemed nice.

Cass: That's Tobi. He's my best friend. We grew up together, and he's my rival...in a friendly way.

Gaara: What is your status? You said that you were an underling.

Cass: Yes. I am not qualified to be a member, so I do odd jobs.

Gaara: Have you ever been sent to kill?

Cass: Yes.

Gaara: Do you remember those missions?

Cass: As vividly as yesterday. Kazekage, I mean no disrespect, but I don't like to talk about those I've killed. They are painful memories.

Gaara: All ninja's kill at some point or another. It's our way of life.

Cass: That doesn't mean that I have to like it.

Gaara: No, it doesn't. Do you enjoy killing?

Cass: Not at all. I think it's a horrible thing, and something that should be used as a last resort.

Gaara: Then why are you with the Akatsuki? I'm sure you are well aware of what they do.

Cass:...B-because they are...they are my family Kazekage Gaara. I love them, despite all that they do. I will kill for them any day.

Gaara: It is good you defend your 'family' so readily. I'm sure that they aren't quite as bad as they are made out to be. Everyone has their reasons for things.

Cass: Yes Kazekage. May I ask you a question?

Gaara: Of course.

Cass: Why are you so calm about this? Most people would have taken me hostage, or killed me or something like that. Instead, you are merely getting to know me.

Gaara: I am calm because I understand your position. Right or wrong, the Akatsuki are your family. You know things about them that no one else does, and you probably see them in a much better light than anyone else.

Cass: I am glad that you are so passive about this Kazekage Gaara.

Gaara: Please, just Gaara will do.

Cass: Ok Gaara.

Gaara: Besides, know it or not, your family has done me a great service. The Demon within me caused insomnia. I literally haven't slept for 17 years. I hardly remember what its like to sleep.

Cass: Well go to bed by all means! Sleep is much too precious a thing to be deprived from! I love to sleep!

Gaara: Are you suggesting that you are lazy? _He smiles at me_

Cass: If you wish to view it that way.

Gaara: Well then, how about we both go to bed? In the morning, you can be on your way.

Cass: Many thanks Gaara.

_He takes me to a guest room where I fall into a fitful sleep. I dream of Sasori all night long, and as a result, am exhausted in the morning. Gaara wakes me and gives me breakfast._

Gaara: You certainly look worse for wear. Are you ready to go?

Cass: Yes, and once again, I thank you Gaara. You have been very kind.

Gaara: My pleasure. If you are ever in the area, be sure to visit.

Cass: Certainly.

_I bow and leave. Instead of taking the straight route home, I visit some places that Sasori and I went together when I was younger. I vaguely remember sitti__ng just outside of my old home,__ where he and Deidara first found me. Before I could regain my composure, tears started rolling down my face. I must have sat there for a good hour, silently cryi__ng for Sasori. I just __couldn't believe that he was really gone. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I camped there for the night, and the next morning headed back home. I felt bet__ter after crying, and I thought __that perhaps I could handle this. Besides, Sasori hated tears. He said they were for the weak. He wouldn't want to see me cry anyway, he would want me__ to remember all the good times __we had together. With a heavy heart, I arrived home and quietly crept to the infirmary to see Deidara._

Deidara: You're back. Where did you go?

Cass: I was escorting the Kazekage back home. He's a really nice boy, very sweet.

Deidara: Uh oh. Do I have to have a talk with him un?

Cass: No! I'm not in love with him; I just think he's nice. He seems to know how to handle people.

Deidara: Just checking. Sasori would normally be the one freaking out, but now I have to do that too.

Cass: I miss him.

Deidara: I do too. I miss him a lot, but I guess it was just his time un.

Cass: Yeah. He wouldn't have wanted us to mope around anyway.

Deidara: Yeah. He'd cuff my head and tell me 'Deidara, pull your head out of your butt and be a man. Honestly, why do I even put up with you?'

Cass: Yeah. That sounds like Sasori. He'd probably tell me something similar.

Deidara: I know it's hard to get over this, but it will be for the best un.

Cass: I know Deidara, I know. So how are you?

Deidara: Well, I got my arm blown off...

Cass: You what?!

Deidara: Yeah. A bomb backfired. Anyway, that's about it, but I got a replacement arm, and I'm here to rest until Konan says so. In other thrilling news, that idiot Tobi is my new partner.

Cass: Tobi isn't an idiot!

Deidara: Yes he is.

Cass: Whatever Deidara. I'm glad that you are going to be ok.

Deidara: _he smiles and gives me a hug_ Go on now, go make dinner. I'm starving, and no offence to Konan, but I like your cooking way better.

Cass: Alright, I'm going.

_I go to the kitchen and prepare dinner. After everyone gathers and eats, I go find Tobi, because he wasn't at dinner. I knock on his door and step inside_

Cass: Tobi?

Tobi: Cass! You're back! You're back! I missed you! Tobi missed you! _He swings me around and hugs me_ Tobi thought that Cass was alone and sad, and that made Tobi sad.

Cass: I'm fine Tobi, or at least, I will be.

Tobi: Tobi is glad to hear that. Tobi misses you too much when you leave.

Cass: Well, you'll have to get used to it. You're a member now, remember? Deidara is your partner, so you two will go on missions together. Congratulations Tobi, I'm so proud of you.

You always wanted to be a member, and now you are one!

Tobi: Yes! Tobi is very pleased, but Tobi wanted you to be his partner.

Cass: Well, we don't always get what we want. I don't think Pein is recruiting anymore, so we won't be getting anyone new. Frankly, I think he's getting pretty tired of all this.

Tobi: Well, we will see what we will see.

Cass: Coming from the guy with one eye.

Tobi: Don't hate on Tobi because you're jealous!

Cass: You really are too much Tobi.

Tobi: Are you going to bed now?

Cass:...I guess so...

Tobi: Tobi knows that you always slept with Sasori or Deidara, but you cant now...so if you want to stay with Tobi tonight...Tobi wont mind.

Cass: Can I? Really Tobi? You have no idea how little sleep I've had lately. _I gather my stuff, shower and curl up in the bed. He places a blanket over me and goes to bed as well._

Tobi: Goodnight Cass.

Cass: 'Night Tobi.

Tobi:...Cass?

Cass: Yeah?

Tobi: Do you think Deidara will be mad that you're spending the night with Tobi?

Cass: Why would he? You're my best friend Tobi. It's just like a sleepover. Goodnight.

Tobi: Yeah. Goodnight Cassandra.


	8. Anakbal Returns

Chapter 8. Anakbal Returns.

All the Naruto characters belong to Massashi Kishimoto. Cassandra and everything else not in the Naruto world belongs to me. This story is written in play form, from Cassandra's point of view. The storyline has been changed a bit, to suit my purposes. I hope you enjoy. Tobi X Oc (Cassandra).

_ Time does its thing and passes on. With it, so did my mournful attitude. I still missed Sasori, but I learned to grow up and let go. Instead of sharing a room with__ Deidara or Tobi, they moved in __together since they are partners and I got Tobi's room for myself. I also decided to spend more time learning how to cook and care for our household instead of spend__ing all my time in the training __room. Sasori always wanted me to learn how to care for a household and be a good housewife, so maybe I could meet a decent man and get married one day. I__ had always laughed at him, but __I now decided to exert more effort in the 'women' department. That didn't mean I completely stopped training though! I just spent more time in the kitchen. I soon learn__ed that I really liked to cook, __and that it calmed me down, tenderizing meat, chopping veggies, and kneading dough relived stress as much as kickboxing and training did. It was fun, but it kept me really busy. One day, P__ein__ jokingly asked if perhaps I was trying so hard to impress someone. Smiling, I reply..._

Cass: No, I'm just trying to make you all fat so I can defeat you and take over.

Pein:...heh heh heh...Wait. You aren't serious, are you?

Cass: _ I smile brightly at him _

Pein: Tell you what, I have something for you to do instead.

Cass: What's that?

Pein: Well, consider it a test. I've been thinking lately, and I notice Deidara and Tobi don't mesh well.

Cass: Really? I actually haven't noticed. I've been busy.

Pein: Yeah, well anyway, how about you go with them on their next mission?

Cass: Sure. That would be great.

Pein: Good.

_ After dinner that night, I go to Deidara and Tobi's room._

Cass: Hey.

Tobi: Oh, Hi Cass. Tobi hasn't seen you for awhile. Tobi has been busy.

Deidara: Yeah, busy running away like a coward un.

Tobi: Tobi has not!

Deidra: Have too you little retard!

Cass: Guys!

Deidara: Sorry.

Cass: Anyway, I'm here to tell you guys that I'' be going with you tomorrow. Pein says so.

Tobi: Yay! Cass is back with Tobi!

_ He swings me around and Deidara glares at him_

Cass: Ok Tobi, put me down.

Tobi: Awww! No fun.

_ He sets me down anyway _

Cass: Well, see you tomorrow. Goodnight.

Deidara: Sleep well Cassandra.

Tobi: Goodnight Cass.

_ The next morning we head out early. We are merely doing surveillance in the Grassland area. The first few hours are boring, and Tobi falls asleep against a roc__k. Deidara rolls his eyes and I __grin and shake my head. We sit there for what seems like forever, but eventually we hear some movement. I look up and see Sasuke strolling towa__rd us. Deidara flattens against __the ground and I do the same. He whispers to me that is Sasuke, Itachi's brother, and if he finds us, he will probably try to kill us. I nod and we remain motion__less. However, we forgot about Tobi__, and he stretches and gets up just as Sasuke is passing bye. Sasuke whirls around and demands to know who Tobi is and what he's doing there. Notic__ing the cloak, Sasuke realizes that__ Tobi is from the Akatsuki and attacks him. Tobi barely rolls out of the way. At this point, Deidara and I come out of hiding._

Tobi: Why did you do that to Tobi? Tobi wasn't bothering you, stupid boy with funny hair!

Sasuke: You! You are from the Akatsuki. You must lead me to Itachi or I'll kill you!

Tobi: Why would Tobi do that? Tobi likes Itachi because he plays cards with Tobi sometimes.

Sasuke:...Are you really in the Akatsuki?

Tobi: You aren't taking Tobi seriously. I resent that.

Deidara: Tobi shut up and sit down

Tobi: You're no fun Deidara!

Sasuke: Fine. If you won't tell me where Itachi is, I will just kill you.

Deidara: Good luck with that un.

_ Sasuke charges Deidara and they engage in battle. Deidara tries to use his hand bombs, but Sasuke's speed is too great. I take Tobi a little away to a clearing t__o let them fight it out. It was __considered a rule of thumb that if two ninja are fighting, not to interfere unless otherwise asked. After awhile, I noticed that Deidara was tiring out, and Sasuke __had long since transformed into __a gruesome state. He was an ugly purple color and had wings...or hands...or something sprouting from his back. His hair was long and matted and he had claws. In short, De__idara looked __awful, but there were no words to describe what Sasuke looked like. I suppose 'disgusting' would be a start. Deidara jumped back from Sasuke and threw a__ bomb, but he lost his footing, __and was caught in the explosion. Someone screamed out, I guess it was me, and I vaguely remember going over to Deidara. Sasuke turned to attack me and __I remember slashing out at him. __Then I was over come by a feeling of numbness. I remembered this feeling from somewhere. Perhaps I was passing out. The instant my world went black, a col__d sneering voice said to Sasuke…._

Cass/Anakbal: Foolish little boy, you picked the wrong person to mess with.

Sasuke: What in the name of...

_ Anakbal rushes Sasuke and starts clawing at him, just missing, as Sasuke jumps away. Over in the clearing, Tobi sighs and leans closer to the tree_

Sasuke: W-what are you?

Cass/Anakbal: I am Anakbal, the Three Tailed Jackal. And what may I ask are you? You look like a cross between a spoiled plum and some sort of ogre. Whatever you are, you are ugly, and unworthy to be in my presence.

Sasuke: Say what? I don't know what's going on here, but I'm not taking mouth from some little girl with a freaky voice impersonation.

Cass/Anakbal: You will most certainly die for your ignorance, you piece of trash.

_ With lightning speed, Anakbal appears behind Sasuke, and kicks him upwards. Following him, he leaps into the air and kicks rapid fire to Sasuke's gut. Coug__hing up blood and bile, Sasuke comes__ crashing down to earth, and Anakbal falls on top of him. A sickening crunch and a scream are heard as Anakbal snaps Sasuke's head and rips his throat out. Dying, Sasuke curs__es __out to every deity, and Anakbal smiles cruelly, fangs bared._

Cass/Anakbal: Do not fret little piece of trash. My distant cousin Anubis will soon come to fetch you. May you rot.

_ He spits on Sasuke and kicks dirt in his face. Death rattling in his throat, Sasuke dies, alone and enraged, at not having been able to extract his revenge on It__achi. Anakbal laughs manically, __and slowly releases a hold of my consciousness. My body falls to the ground, unconscious, but still alive. Tobi cautiously walks over and takes both Deidara and I__ home. He reports what happened __to Pein, but instead of mentioning Anakbal, Tobi says it was him that killed Sasuke. Pein congratulates him, and tells Itachi __the good news. Itachi nods and grunts__, not really caring. Tobi then takes__ Deidara and me to the infirmary. When I wake up, I see him looking at me worriedly._

Cass: Ugh. Tobi...w-what happened?

Tobi: Well, after Deidara passed out from the bomb, you attacked Sasuke, and really beat him up, but then he hit your head with his sword and you passed out. See that bandage around your head? Well that's what that is there fore. Anyway, Tobi stepped in and kicked his butt for hurting you and Deidara, but maybe Tobi went too far...Tobi killed him.

Cass: Oh Tobi! Are you ok? Did Sasuke hurt you?

Tobi: Nope. You did such a good job, Tobi had his work cut out for him. And Deidara helped tire him out too.

Cass: That's good we took care of him. Now Itachi won't have to worry.

Tobi: He didn't seem to upset when Tobi told him.

Cass: Itachi isn't one for much emotion.

Tobi: Tobi guesses so...

Cass: _ I hug him_ My hero Tobi. You did a good job today.

Tobi: _ He grins_ Tobi has the best of news though. Since Deidara is going to be recuperating, and we really are short handed, guess who is now Tobi's partner?

Cass:...M-me?

Tobi: Yes! Isn't it great Cassandra? You're Tobi's partner! You're an Akatsuki member now!

_ Laughing, he picks me up and swings me around. I'm crying I'm so happy. When Tobi puts me down, he hands me my ring and tells me my uniform is in our room._

Cass: Our room?

Tobi: Well yeah, all members share a room silly. Tobi's bed is the one closest to the door. Tobi already moved your stuff in. Deidara is in my old room.

Cass: I-I don't know what to sat Tobi. I'm so happy.

Tobi: Well, rest now and tomorrow Tobi thinks you can leave the infirmary.

Cass: Ok. Bye Tobi.

Tobi: Bye. Make sure you rest! You never rest when you're injured and then Tobi is always worrying!

Cass: Ok, ok, I'll rest.

Tobi: Good.

_ He hugs me again, gently this time, and leaves. I lie down and soon drift off to sleep, feeling triumphant. I was an Akatsuki member at last._


	9. Truths Revealed

All the Naruto characters belong to Massashi Kishimoto. Cassandra and everything else not in the Naruto world belongs to me. This story is written in play form, from Cassandra's point of view.The storyline has been changed a bit, to suit my purposes. I hope you enjoy. Tobi X Oc (Cassandra).

This is the final chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Chapter 9. Truths Revealed.

_I quickly grew accustomed to being Tobi's partner, since we had always been together and did everything together, but something seemed different. Tobi was acting strangely around me, and I couldn't put my finger on it. It just seemed as if her were around more, and closer, as well as his rather annoying new habit of staring at me. Mask or not, I could tell he was looking at me in a funny way, and it made me uncomfortable. He seemed to be more confident about things, and I knew for a fact that his memory was coming back in bits and pieces, because I would find him scribbling notes on paper, trying to piece events together. For awhile, I shrugged off his change as only getting his memories back, but a nagging feeling kept telling me that I was missing something. Not knowing what else to do, I went to Deidara for advice._

Deidara: So you're telling me that Tobi, the guy that runs around here screaming ' I'm a good boy!' is acting strange...er than usual.

Cass: Yes.

Deidara: And you want me to explain why he's acting stranger than normal, a thing that I didn't think was possible?

Cass: Deidara, Tobi isn't that strange! I'm worried about him. I think something may be bothering him or something. I don't know!

Deidara: Well if you don't know, and you hang out with him the most, then how am I supposed to know what his problem is?

Cass: I don't know! I thought maybe it's just one of those 'guy things' that I'm never going to understand.

Deidara: Did he do anything that was strange to you?

Cass: No. I just got this feeling that something had changed, that's all.

Deidara: Well, I'm sorry that I can't help you, but a 'feeling' isn't much information.

Cass: _sigh_ Ok Deidara.

Deidara: Well, the only thing I can say is maybe if you spent even more time with him, you'd figure it out, ok?

Cass: Alright Deidara. See ya layer! And get better!

Deidara: Yeah yeah, go on.

_Well, seeing as Deidara was a bust, I decided to go see Konan. Maybe she would have an idea about Tobi's strange behavior._

Cass: Konan?

Konan: Yeah?

Cass: Tobi's acting weird, and I'm not sure what to do.

Konan: Define 'weird'.

Cass: He keeps mumbling, and he won't look me directly in the face anymore, but he stares at me. He's just acting so weird around me, like he doesn't want to be around me anymore.

Konan: Oh, I know what that's all about.

Cass: Really, you do? Is it one of those guy things?

Konan: Oh, it's a guy thing all right. Tobi likes you.

Cass: Well of course he does, we're best friends.

Konan: No sweetie, I mean he likes likes you.

Cass:...You lost me.

Konan: Tobi most likely is in love with you. You know, in a romantic way. That's why he keeps mumbling and staring, he's embarrassed.

Cass:...Tobi...is in love...with...me?

Konan: Yup.

Cass: Impossible.

Konan: How so? He's a young man now, and you have grown up into a young lady. You two have spent almost every waking moment together; it's only natural in my opinion. In fact I think you may love him too, and just not know it yet.

Cass: I don't know about that Konan!

Konan: Well, when you figure it out, you should let me know. Maybe I can help you. Ok?

Cass: I guess so.

Konan: Good, and in the meantime, I have an errand for you two to run. I need you to gather some documents from an informant in Konoha. Ok?

Cass: Yeah sure. I'll get right on it.

_I go get Tobi and we head off to Konoha. It's a quiet trip getting there, since Tobi won't talk much. We eventually arrive and wander about until we find our informant. I get the papers from him and notice that Tobi wandered off somewhere. I sigh and set off to find him. I look all over the village, until I come across him sitting by a small grave. There are fresh flowers and a pair of orange goggles sitting at the foot of the grave. I sit next to him._

Cass: Yo. Earth to Tobi, you can't go wandering off by yourself and not tell me where you're going buddy. I was worried about you.

Tobi: I'm sorry Cass. I just felt drawn here.

Cass: Why? You know the grave?

Tobi: I think so. Cass, I think this is my grave.

Cass: Don't be silly, that can't be your grave, because you aren't dead.

Tobi: I was in an accident remembering? What if my comrades thought I was dead and made this grave?

Cass: Well...that would make sense I guess, but why this grave?

Tobi: These are my goggles. I remember them, and the name...

Cass: What's the name Tobi?

Tobi: Obito Uchiha. My name is Obito Uchiha.

Cass:...It...It makes sense. You are an Uchiha, because you have a Sharingan. 'Obito'...it's close to 'Tobi', just one more 'o'. Are you sure?

Tobi: Yes. I'm positive. it all makes sense now Cass, everything. I was Obito Uchiha, alive during the War with the Grasslands. I must have been killed, and...and I gave my comrade me other eye. I gave Kakashi Hatake my eye. It must be him, that's the name that's been stuck in my head for so long.

Cass: Tobi...Obito, I'm happy for you.

Tobi: There's a picture here. Tell me if I look like him.

Cass: You mean, you're going to take you're mask off?

Tobi: Yes. I need to know Cass. I have to know who I am.

_He takes his mask off and I gasp. His face flushes, and he slams it back on_

Tobi: Was...was it that bad?

Cass: N-no. It's an exact match to the picture.

Tobi: Then why did you...

Cass: Tobi...you...well...uh...n-never mind.

Tobi:...I must be really ugly huh? Scarred too I bet.

Cass: N-no. You really aren't, I didn't see any scars, except the one where you're eye is...is missing. I'm just amazed is all.

Tobi: I guess Sasori did a good job of patching me up when he found me then.

Cass: Uh huh.

Tobi: So...so now what?

Cass: What do you mean?

Tobi: Well...I mean, what am I going to do? I found out who I am, but I don't really care anymore...it doesn't matter anyway, because the past is in the past.

Cass: Tobi, if you don't care anymore, than we can just go home. I mean, the Akatsuki has been our home for so long...why should anything change?

Tobi: You're right Cass.

Cass: So...are you still Tobi?

Tobi: Yes. Like I said, the past is the past. Obito Uchiha is dead. Tobi is alive, so I will be Tobi.

Cass: I'm glad.

Tobi: Why?

Cass: Because I wouldn't want to loose Tobi. You've always been there for me. I don't want to loose you, ever.

Tobi: Tobi doesn't want to loose you either Cass. You are special to me.

Cass: Yes...well, we should be...uh...getting back.

_The trip back was just as silent. Tobi was musing over his past and I was musing over my words. As soon as I said 'I don't want to loose you, ever.' I knew it was the truth. Tobi had always been by my side, and as goofy and childish as he was, it suddenly hit me. I couldn't live without Tobi. He meant the world to me. Well, I guess Konan would be getting her answer sooner than she had thought. It's amazing what a simple sentence can do to change everything. When we arrived home I went straight to see Konan_

Konan: Oh, you're back, good. Is everything ok?

Cass: Yeah, we got the documents just fine. Guess what? Tobi figured out who he is. He is Obito Uchiha.

Konan: Really? And is Obito going to stay with us?

Cass: No. Tobi is going to stay with us. Konan...I think I have an answer.

Konan: Oh?

Cass: I think I...I... l-love Tobi.

Konan: Awww!! That's so cute!!

Cass: _blushing_ So w-what do I do Konan?

Konan: Tell him of course! Right now! Go go go!

Cass: But I...

Konan: Hurry up now, go on.

Cass: O-ok, if you say so.

_I go to our room and find Tobi lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling_

Cass: T-Tobi?

Tobi: Yeah Cass?

Cass: I um...I wanted to tell you something...

Tobi: R-really?

Cass: _I take a deep breath, my face red_ Tobi I j-just wanted to let you know that I l-love you...a-and I only gasped when you took off your mash b-because you looked h-hot. You aren't scarred or anything, you look g-great, but that doesn't e-even matter b-because I still l-love you anyway a-and...

Tobi: _places his finger over my mouth to silence me._ Do you...do you really mean that Cass?

Cass: _I nod my head_ Of course I mean it. Tobi I...

Tobi: Shhhh. _he removes his mask and leans in and kisses me_ I love you too Cassandra, I've been in love with you for a long time. I'm glad that you can accept me for being my self.

Cass: W-why didn't you say anything then?

Tobi: I was s-shy. _he blushes_

Cass: Awww! Tobi, you're so cute!_ I kiss his cheek_ We should go tell Pein.

Tobi: Cass, there's something else you should know though...

Cass: What?

Tobi: You...you're a Tailed Demon host. I tried to tell you years ago, but you didn't listen and...

Cass: Oh, Anakbal? I know. He...he came to me in my sleep and let me know about him a few years ago. I told Pein all about it.

Tobi: A-and he's ok with it? I thought he would kill you!

Cass: No, he, Sasori, Deidara, Kukazu, Konan, and I all knew.

Tobi: Then why...

Cass: Pein told me a long time ago, when I first got here that he started the Akatsuki to see how far he could take it. The goal has changed since then...since we started loosing so many of our members. He decided it went far enough, and after Gaara, he decided to just live and let live. I think Konan kind of pushed him into it, but, anyway...we aren't hunting Tailed Beasts, we just do missions for hire, like all the other villages. You could say that the Akatsuki is more of a haven than a criminal organization. We just look out for one another, you know?

Tobi: So, you will keep Anakbal?

Cass: He isn't harming me, and he will move on to the next host when he feels the need to. Now that is all cleared up, shall we go tell Pein?

Tobi: Of course.

_We go to Pein's office and let him know about us. He laughs and shakes his head, but gives us his blessing. Next I go announce it to Deidara. He groans and shakes his head, but also gives his consent. I roll my eyes, since I'm old enough to make decisions by my self._

_In a year Tobi and I get married, and move to Konoha. We still work for the Akatsuki, but Pein really turned it around, and it's now a legally accepted organization. It took hours of skull numbing negotiations though, but it was done. Tobi gives me son after our first year together. I name him Sasori Obito Uchiha. He has Tobi's hair and eyes, and my personality. We are very happy together._

_The End_


End file.
